Barry Trotter ein Junge in Schwierigkeiten
by Manamana
Summary: Barry und seine "Mitläufer" Lon Measly und Hermeline Cringer lebten einst glücklich in Hogwash. Bis Besserwisserin Hermeline einen Vertrag für Barry unterschreibt - die Katastophe beginnt
1. 1Kapitel

Kapitel No. 1  
  
"Immerhin ein Anfang"  
  
"Womit habe ich es verdient, mit euch zwei Knallfröschen befreundet zu sein?" schimpfte Barry und seine Brille fiel ihm beinah von der Nase. Schon wieder hatten ihn seine zwei "Freunde" in äußerste Schwierigkeiten gebracht: Die Dumpfbacke Lon und die Besserwisserin Hermeline, zwei Mitschüler aus der gleichen Stufe, die Barry mittlerweile als seine Weggefährten anerkannt hatte, machten wie immer nur Probleme. Dieses mal sprengte deren Dummheit wirklich das Maß aller Dinge: Sie hatten einen Vertrag für Barry unterschrieben, und das nicht mal mit seinem Namen. Barry tobte vor Wut. "...sagt mal spinnt ihr...ihr Nichtsnutze! Wisst ihr überhaupt was ihr da angerichtet habt?..." "Barry, wir wollten nur..." "Ja, ja, ihr wolltet nur... bestimmt habt ihr noch nicht mal gewusst was ihr da unterschreibt!" "Doch, es ging um ein, äh..." Lon wollte sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen, aber Hermeline war schneller. "Es war ein Vertrag von einem gewissen Charlsen-Verlag...ja genau, die wollten ein Buch über dich veröffentlichen, Barry. Es sollte 'Barry Trotter und das Bein des Leisen' heißen, oder so ähnlich..." Hermeline hatte noch nicht mals gelogen. Irgendetwas in der Art hatte sie auf dem Vertrag stehen sehen, bevor sie mit der Feder ein ordentliches "Cringer" drunter gesetzt hatte.  
  
"Und wer von euch hat ihn letztendlich unterzeichnet?" motzte Barry. "Es war Hermeline." meinte Lon kleinlaut. "Oh Verzeihung," grinste Barry, "Lon kann ja gar nicht schreiben." "Aber Barry, du wirst es nicht bereuen! Bald bist du in der ganzen Welt berühmt, nur weil ich einmal was gemacht habe, ohne dich zu fragen!" sagte Hermeline. "Warum hast du dann mit deinem Namen unterschrieben, du blö..." "...damit die Welt auch weiß wer deine tapfere und ehrenwerte Freundin ist! Hermeline Cringer!" lächelte Hermeline. "Okay, okay. Schon verstanden. Dafür putzt ihr beide meinen Schlafraum blitzblank! Hermeline, du braust mir heute abend noch den Heldentrank! Ich geh' jetzt in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Viel Spaß noch..."  
  
Am nächsten morgen schien die Sache für Barry gegessen. Sollte er doch bald in aller Welt berühmt sein, nur weil ein gewisser Charlsen-Verlag demnächst ein nettes Buch über ihn veröffentlichte. Ihm war es piepegal. In Hogwash war Barry ja schon der Star, da gab es keinen prominenteren. Deswegen hatte er ja auch letzten Monat einen eigenen Schlafsaal bekommen - mit einem extra Schließfach für Fanpost, die Harry ja schon zur genüge bekam. Hermeline und Lon hatten diesen Schlafsaal gestern putzen müssen und waren beim Frühstück um so müder - kein Wunder bei knapp 400 Quadratmetern.   
  
"Lon? Was ist? Lon?" fragte Seefisch und stupste Lon an. Doch dieser schlief und dachte nicht dran beim morgentlichen Essen wach zu bleiben. Seefisch und Donn (übrigens genau wie Barry, Lon und Hermeline im Haus Grittyfloor) guckten erst eingeschüchtert zu Barry und dann wieder zu Lon. "Glotzt nicht so," meinte Barry, "jeder braucht seinen Schlaf." Hermeline konnte ihre Augen noch offenhalten und schmierte sich ein Brötchen mit ekligem, roten Brei den man in Hogwash Marmelade nannte. Sie lächelte jeden geschauspielert an der sie auch nur halbwegs anstarrte, denn auch ihr war die Müdigkeit ins Gesicht geschrieben. Das war ein Grund für Kalender und Privatparty, zwei Mädels aus Hermelines Schlafsaal, ausgiebig zu lästern. Hermeline hatte heute noch einiges an Ärger zu erwarten: Sie hatte vergessen Barrys Heldentrank zu brauen und die Wahrsage Hausaufgaben nicht erledigt.  
  
Es sollte noch ein ziemlich unangenehmer Tag für Barry und Co. werden. Die drei hatten keine Ahnung, dass Bumblemore total sauer auf sie war (naja, jedenfalls auf Lon und Hermeline) und das Professor Schnapp heute einen winzigen Test schreiben wollte... aber dazu später mehr (wenn überhaupt).  
  
"Bringen sie mir sofort den hässlichen Lon Measly und diese blöde Göre namens Hermeline Cringer her, Sir!" schimpfte Bumblemore. "Aber ich kenne die Kinder nicht, verehrter Bumblemore!" "Sie laufen immer etwa drei Meter hinter Barry Trotter!"  
  
Diesen Vormittag hatte Barry in der Pause keinen Bock auf Quaddatsch. Er meldete sich vom Training frei und wollte mit seinen zwei Leibeigenen in die Bibliothek... wenn sie bis dahin gekommen wären...  
  
Eine fluchse Gestalt checkte alle Gänge hektisch ab und blieb mit den Augen bei Harry hängen. "Das ist er also, der Junge der überlebte... und das sind seine Freunde..." murmelte sie und versuchte sich zu nähern. Das war jedoch gar nicht mal so einfach, denn Barry, Lon und Hermeline waren ebenfalls sehr schnell unterwegs, außerdem bogen sie ständig in versteckte Gänge ein (welche es in alten Schlössern ja zur genüge gab).  
  
"Findet ihr nicht auch, dass wir erst später in die Bibliothek gehen sollten? Es ist Vormittags nämlich immer so voll da..." fragte Lon plötzlich. "Pah, wer hat dich denn um deine Meinung gefragt. Gerade sagtest du noch..." Barry zuckte zusammen. Hatte er hinter sich etwa ein leises räuspern gehört? "Wenn ich um Aufmerksamkeit bitten dürfte, meine Lieben?" Es war jene Person, die schon die ganze Zeit hinter ihnen hergelaufen war. Sie baute sich nun groß vor Barry, Hermeline und Lon auf. "Professor McKerry!" sagte Hermeline atemlos. "Du kennst den?" fragte Lon sie als wäre der Professor gar nicht anwesend. "Natürlich, aus..." "...Miss Cringer, ich bitte sie, verhalten sie sich in meiner Gegenwart ruhig, ansonsten kennen sie ja meine Maßnahmen." Hermeline grinste perplex. "Moment mal," sagte Barry, "dürfte ich wissen, was sie von uns wollen?" "Von ihnen will ich gar nichts, Mr Trotter. Es geht hier ausnahmsweise mal um ihre Freunde..." "... Bekannten!" warf Barry ein. "Na gut, dann eben Bekannten." meinte McKerry leicht ärgerlich und warf allen dreien einen abschätzigen Blick zu. "Ich schätze mal, ich nehme euch alle Drei in Bumblemores Büro mit. Er wird sicher wissen was zu tun ist..." murmelte er dann unhörbar.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Outtakes  
  
Regie: Kamera läuft, Action!  
  
Barry: Glotzt nicht so, jeder braucht mal ein Schaf!  
  
Lon (mumelnd): Schlaf, nicht Schaf!  
  
Barry: Oh Scheiße, bitte noch mal!  
  
Regie: SCHNITT!!!  
  
***********************************  
  
Regie: Kamera läuft, und ACTION!!!  
  
Bumblemore: Bringen sie mir sofort den hässlichen Lon Measly und diese blöde Göre  
  
namens Hermeline Cringer, Sir!  
  
McKerry: Aber ich kenne die Kinder nicht, verehrter Bumblemore!  
  
Bumblemore: Sie laufen immer etwa drei Meter hinter Barry Trotter.  
  
McKerry: Ja toll, und woher soll ich den jetzt kennen???  
  
Bumblemore: Sie wissen schon, den mit der Hufeisennarbe.  
  
McKerry: Hufeisennarbe? Ein kleines Pony oder was?  
  
Regie: SCHNITT!!!  
  
************************************************************** 


	2. 2Kapitel

kapitel 2  
  
"Besser Probleme als langeweile"  
  
McKerry führte sie ohne noch weiteres zu sagen zu Bumblemore. Barry war die Sache schon zu blöd geworden, bevor er überhaupt wusste was los war. Er fragte McKerry alle fünf Schritte was neues und gab keine Ruhe. Eine Antwort bekam er nicht. "Barry, halt endlich deine Klappe!" meckerte Hermeline während sie die längst baufällige Treppe zum Büro des Schulleiters hochliefen. "Sowas muss ich mir von dir nicht sagen lassen!" motzte Barry, "Lon, sag doch auch ma was!" Lon grinste mal wieder so als wäre nichts gewesen. Und Hermeline sagte auch nichts mehr. Sie konnte froh sein, dass Barry noch nicht nach dem Heldentrank gefragt hatte.  
  
"So, da wären wir... Schlammblüter vor!" grinste Barry und schupste Hermeline ins Büro von Bumblemore. Mit einem leisen "rupms!" fiel sie zu Boden. "Bumblemore, hier sind die Verlangten: Mr Measly (er deutete auf den nervös grinsenden Lon) und Mrs Cringer." (er zeigte auf den roten Teppichboden, auf dem Hermeline unfreiwillig gelandet war.) Bumblemore schien das aber wenig zu interessieren. Schnurstracks lief er auf seinen Lieblingsschüler zu. "Barry, schön dich zu sehen! Na, wie laufen die Oklozentrikstunden bei Schnapp?" "Sehr gut, ich mache sogar Fortschritte..." "Äh, Professor... ich dachte sie wollen uns sprechen!" meldete sich Hermeline wie immer ungefragt zu Wort. "Ja genau, da hätte ich's ja beinah vergessen - euch gibts ja auch noch, ha, ha, ha..." "Warum sind wir hier?" fragte Lon. "Das werde ich euch gleich erzählen!" antwortete Bumblemore. Er bot Barry einen Stuhl an und wollte allen dreien den Tee vom Vortag aufschwatzen. So machten es die Lehrer immer.  
  
"...Na ja, das ist ja nur die Vorgeschichte. Der eigentliche Punkt ist: Dieser Charlsen-Verlag will nun ein Buch machen, das geht aber nicht!" "Und warum sollte das nicht gehen?" fragte Barry und nahm noch einen Keks. Bumblemore grinste und sagte: "Barry, du bist der bekannteste Zaubere überhaupt. Kinder in der Zauberwelt kennen dich schon bevor sie den Namen Lort Valumat überhaupt ansatzweise gehört haben..." Weiter kam Bumblemore jedoch nicht, denn Hermeline und Lon bekamen nach der Aussprache des Names "Lort Valumat" immer einen mittelschweren Asthmaanfall. Röchelnd holte Hermine ihr Asthmapfeiffchen aus der Umhangstasche. "...Miss Cringer, Mr Measly, wenn ich bitten dürfte! Dies hier ist ein ernsthaftes Gespräch zwischen mir und Mr Trotter!" "Entschuldigen sie!" keuchte Lon, wie sehr er die Namensallergie doch hasste. "Könnten wir nun zum Thema zurück kommen?" fragte Barry unbeeindruckt. Er war das ständige Husten seiner Freunde schon gewohnt. Wenn er manchmal keinen Bock auf sie hatte, rief er immer wieder "Lort Valumat!", dann entfernten sie sich ganz schnell von ihm.   
  
'"Ja, allerdings," meinte Bumblemore, "jedenfalls kann ich es nicht verantworten, dass sie auch in der allseits unbeliebten Muddelwelt prominent werden. Das hätte große Konsequenzen. Ich kann ihnen eins sagen, Mr Trotter. Ihre Freunde,..." "Bekannte," korrigierte Barry, "naja, diese zwei Schüler meiner Schule, werden büßen. Die zwei werden das Buch verhindern!!!" "Verzeihung, was werden wir?" fragte Hermeline. "Ihr habt schon richtig gehört," meckerte Barry, "ihr zwei verhindert das Buch, schließlich seid ja auch ihr schuld, dass ich nun ein Problem habe!" "Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!" sagte Ron mit einer kleinen Unschuldsmiene im Gesicht. "Eben. Du hättest Hermi daran hindern können..." antwortete Barry. Hermine hatte wegen der Bezeichnung "Hermi" in Bezug auf ihren Vornamen schon ganz hecktische Flecken im Gesicht. "...Außerdem ist dir doch bestimmt langweilig ohne HERMI, oder Lon?" fügte er hinzu. Doch bevor Lon eine halbwegs gescheite Antwort hätte geben können, meinte Bumblemore: "Apropros Langeweile: Barry, du kommst natürlich mit. Ich kann nicht verantworten, dass du ohne deine Freunde, äh, Bekannten hier versauerst!"   
  
"Ja super," motzte Barry beim Mittagessen in der großen Halle, "ich habe aber keine Lust mit euch zwei Pfeifen auf große Weltreise zu gehen!" "Was ist denn Los?" fragte Privatparty, die mal wieder alles mitgehört hatte. "Nix für jemanden wie dich." meinte Barry und sah Hermeline und Lon vorwurfsvoll an. Einmal mehr hatte er die Schnauze voll von ihnen. "Wie gesagt, ich hab nichts getan! Alles Hermelines Schuld!" sagte Lon nur. Immer alles auf andere zu schieben, ohne zu lügen, machte ihm richtig Spaß. "Das ist mir langsam egal! Ihr beide sprecht mich bis nächste Woche, wenns los geht, nicht mehr an, ist das klar?" "Okay." sagte Lon sofort, schließlich hatte der Meister gesprochen. "Pah!" schrie Hermeline, "du kannst mich mal! Wie sollen wir sonst besprechen wie wir das Buch verhindern?" Spätestens jetzt war der ganze Grittyfloortisch Zeuge eines interessanten Gesprächs geworden. Hermine tickte völlig aus und warf Barry zwei Millionen, zum Teil nicht ganz Erstklässlerfreien Beleidigungen an den Kopf. Barry aß genüsslich weiter und störte sich nicht dran. Heute Abend würde er sich zehn neue Strafen für Hermeline ausdenken, dachte er sich. Währrenddessen beruhigte Jeanette sie ein wenig. Jeanette war Lons kleine Schwester und schwärmte für Barry. Gleichzeitig war sie aber Hermelines allerbeste (und einzige) Freundin, was meistens kein einfacher Job war.  
  
Abends saß Hermeline in Schnapp's Kerker und rührte in dem noch nicht fertigen Heldentrank. Sie hatte mehr als nur ein Problem: Gerade hatte Barry ihr einen Zettel mit zehn Aufgaben gegeben, die sie bis nächsten Montag zu erledigen hatte. Die erste war 10 Flaschen Heldentrank brauen. Hermeline seufzte. Die Zutaten für diesen Trank waren sehr teuer und sie musste alles von ihrem eigenen Geld bezahlen, "...schließlich sollte die Bestrafung ja wirken", hatte Barry dazu nur gesagt. Der Heldentrank war eine Art Selbstbewusstseinstrank, der die Leute, die ihn tranken zu mehr Selbstbewusstsein und höherem Ansehen führte. Qualifizierte Magier hielten diesen Trank schon immer für Unsinn, aber Barry vertraute auf dessen Wirkung. "Noch ein wenig Fledermausaugen..." sagte Hermeline für sich und achtete gar nicht darauf, dass Schnapp in den Kerker kam. "...wie läufts, Miss Cringer?" fragte er fies lachend. "Warum? Äh, ich meine gut!" antwortete Hermeline eingeschüchtert. Schnapp war der einzige Lehrer vor dem Hermeline mehr Respekt hatte als vor Barry (wenn er sauer war). "Schön, dass sie die Anweisungen ihres Freundes so gut befolgen! Aus ihnen wird bestimmt mal eine tolle Sklavin!" witzelte Schnapp und er grunzte vor Lachen. "Ich habe die Bestrafung wohl verdient!" meinte Hermeline kleinlaut und dachte schmerzlich daran, wie Barry und Lon sich gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum vergnügten. "Das glauben sie ja doch selber nicht, Cringer! Und beeilen sie sich, um zehn will ich hier rein! DAS IST ZUFÄLLIG MEIN KERKER!"  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Wird Hermeline tatsächlich alle 10 Aufgaben erfüllen?  
  
Wird Barry sich (zumindest ein wenig) bessern?  
  
Wie werden die 3 das Barry Trotter Buch verhindern?  
  
******************************************************************** 


End file.
